


Little Helper

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Howard teaches Tony how to fix a drink.





	Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet, one that already has a podfic here oddly enough. Based on a scene from Mad Men.

Howard sighed when his joints creaked as sat down in their den where Tony, six years old and getting older every day, was looking at him. He looked expectant, like he wanted to play, but Howard had just given his coat to a maid and still had four papers to go over. However, he had an idea.

“Hey, how about you fix your old man a drink?”

Tony looked startled. “Really?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna learn sooner or later. Can you pour by yourself or do you need help?”

“I can do it!” He assured eagerly. 

“Alright,” Howard said with a half smile, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. “I want a whiskey on the rocks. Now go get a glass and I’ll instruct you.”

Tony nodded and pulled out one of their tumblers and looked back at Howard expectantly. Howard let out a puff of smoke.

“You know what on the rocks means?”

Tony shook his head. 

“It means with ice. Now the ice bucket is right there. You can scoop–” Tony grabbed the ice out with his bare hands and put it in the glass and Howard laughed. “–or whatever. Do you know which one whiskey is? The bottle is labeled.”

Tony looked at the assortment of bottles on the counter. He ran his finger across each label, mouthing out the title silently, before coming across the whiskey bottle. He looked back at Howard, who nodded in confirmation, before he picked it up and took off the cap.

“Be careful with it.”

Tony’s little hands were surprisingly steady as he poured the drink and he thankfully stopped pouring before the glass was over filled. He put the bottle down and handed the drink over like it was his masterpiece.

“Here you go daddy!" 

"Thank you, Tony,” Howard took a sip, “You have the makings of a great bartender.”

Tony beamed back at him.


End file.
